User talk:Morningstar123
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Divine Slayer page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 18:38, December 10, 2017 (UTC) Before you try adding humanity to Fallen Physiology, mind checking Applications. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:44, March 24, 2019 (UTC) 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. You know by now that adding Satan to Absolute Beauty starts Edit/undoing, so I locked the page again. Talk it over with SageM before next time. And please don't complain about this to my Talk-page. I honestly don't care either way about whether he belongs to Users or not, just that this mess doesn't start again. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:18, April 7, 2019 (UTC) Sorry but you are completely mistaken this time.... I'm afraid this time your blaming me for something I didn't do. I didn't contact Kuo and I didn't edit Absolute Beauty. I have absolutely nothing to do with the page being locked. The last people to edit the page were you and Kuo. So no, you can't blame me for this happening again. Its all on you this time. I don't know why Kuo locked the page and I never touched it after the last argument. If you want your answer, your going to have to ask Kuo about it. Because its not my problem and I didn't do anything.SageM (talk) 23:07, April 9, 2019 (UTC)SageM The page history even proves I had nothing to do with Absolute Beauty being locked. As there are only two recent editors. You and Kuo. So anything that happened to the page is your doing, you can't blame me this time and you have no reason too. The only contact I have had with Kuo recently is about new power ideas. I never asked once about Absolute Beauty and wasn't even online when the page was edited last. So anything that happens from this point on about the page is your doing and no other users. Contact Kuo if you want answers, and don't complain to me about it because I didn't do anything.SageM (talk) 23:20, April 9, 2019 (UTC)SageM "You know by now that adding Satan to Absolute Beauty starts Edit/undoing, so I locked the page again. Talk it over with SageM before next time. And please don't complain about this to my Talk-page. I honestly don't care either way about whether he belongs to Users or not, just that this mess doesn't start again. --Kuopiofi (talk) '''18:18, April 7, 2019' (UTC)"'' In other words, please talk it over before you start that mess again. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:16, April 13, 2019 (UTC) Sigh You completely skipped the first part of my last post, didn't you? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:21, April 29, 2019 (UTC) Oookay, give me real proof "that every being that is considered a god/divine spirit in mythology has absolute condition, via ascended physiology". Source/link and quote, multiple ones if possible. Otherwise it's just your opinion. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:48, April 29, 2019 (UTC) Please note that I quoted "that every being that is considered a god/divine spirit in mythology has absolute condition, via ascended physiology", that's single individual. One against several thousand doesn't make it rule, it's exception. And please remember that Absolute Condition on the top of AP is something that he/it has never demonstrated on the screen. 10b. Powers must be demonstrated on screen/in series. Even when it is logical/likely they could do something, don't add them until they show it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:53, April 29, 2019 (UTC) mmm hmmm about transcendent brute physiology and trilogy there is still chance to convince kuo but brutish physiology need some researches to show that it official not verse specific power AZS (talk) 13:07, April 29, 2019 (UTC) Might I point out that those individual are unusual in mythology and known for being examples/on top of those attributes. And even they cover only strength, stamina and fighting abilities. If you can prove that they have the whole Absolute Condition, including speed, intelligence, senses, etc., then you have a case that they actually have that power. Atlas was tricked to going back to supporting the sky pretty easily. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:55, April 29, 2019 (UTC) Can you show me that deities in mythology/fiction are like that? Because quite frankly you only need to take a look at those and see that they are lacking on the transcendence. If they were, I doubt that myths wouldn't exist as they shows deities as basically people written large, and same can be said about other media. Basically they really don't show anything like independence of the material universe, and being beyond all known physical laws. They are certainly more powerful and with some extras, especially modern retelling and media, but basically super-beings. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:15, April 29, 2019 (UTC) I'm saying that evidence from the mythology really doesn't fit the definition of transcendent beings and asking can you actually show me that deities in mythology are actually shown to be transcendent beings. Because for beings that are above laws of physics they certainly seem to obey causality and distance. And burning someone to dead can be done simply by being massively powerful, you don't need to be independent of the material universe. Also, I keep bringing fiction to this because most comics show the gods as far more powerful than mythology, on cosmic level. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:22, April 29, 2019 (UTC) . mmmm what your favorite power I created here User:AZS AZS (talk) 17:26, April 29, 2019 (UTC) To begin with, I'm personally not particularly interested about this at all, certainly far less so than you seem to be. The whole point here is that I'm not particularly impressed about Wikipedia's claim that transcendence includes all deities as, frankly, reading the mythology really doesn't paint them as such. I admit that top gods likely would go there, but what about the lesser deities, Daimons of Greek Mythology for example? Norse deities who can, will and have died and have been mutilated permanently, Izanami died giving birth, etc.? That said, consider that the rule I already pointed out above: 10b. Powers must be demonstrated on screen/in series. Even when it is logical/likely they could do something. Bearing that in mind, ignore for a moment what Wikipedia says about transcendence and consider the mythical deities. How many of them demonstrate what transcendence implies? If all of the gods are transcendent, which you equated with Ascended Physiology, that includes Absolute Condition. Can you say with straight face that every single deity has the level of strength, speed, intelligence, senses, wisdom, etc. implied? And I mean every one of the Absolute conditions in there, not just strength, stamina or fighting ability which you've already noted Heracles, Atlas and Ares have, but every one of them possessed by single individual. Even if you go just by the Wikipedia definition, how many deities have really shown to be truly wholly independent of the material universe, beyond all known physical laws? Consider for example time and space, quite a few myths make them walk and/or have their steeds and use them, even when there's good reason to do otherwise. There's certainly no temporal reversals or ignoring causality. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:33, April 29, 2019 (UTC) : My, aren't we taking this personally. Athena=Absolute Intelligence, Ares/Hercules/Atlas=Absolute Strength, Hermes=Absolute Speed, Aphrodite=Absolute Beauty. - Should I point out that your examples are basically: this one has absolute (attribute), without any proof that rest their attributes aren't on the same level? Athena doesn't have absolute body, Heracles doesn't have absolute mind, etc. Having one attribute on the Absolute level doesn't translate to all others being there. That said, could you explain me on what you base the idea that transcendent means absolute condition? fenrir, by extension odin, thor via divine combat, thanatos actually held his own against hercules despite being a daimon - singular attribute again not the whole condition. And Artemis being smarter than human doesn't mean absolute intelligence, just higher level. Sun Wukong, even before attaining buddhahood or an unbreakable body, was not able to fly. Yet he jumped across the universe and back with ease. He was just an average major god at that period. - actually he smacked around every other deity before Buddha intervened, so I'd put him quite a bit above "average" major god. And I point out that even there you add major. I also need to note that Saitama (One Punch Man) has split the atmosphere beyond horizon with mid-level punch, survived standing on black hole and jumped to Moon and back (just to mention few examples) and he isn't on Absolute powers. And gods don't have physical forms, as i keep telling you. - number of deities who've been hurt, permanently maimed and killed points to opposite direction. * Putting that aside I'm bit curious about your plans. Let's say that I just go "whatever" and let you to Edit as you like. What would you do? Add Absolute Condition to Transcendent Cambion Physiology and that's it? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:40, April 30, 2019 (UTC) For now, yes. It's not like I plan on giving each and every god absolute condition. - So you're planning to remove all users from Transcendent Cambion Physiology? By your own words, only one with Absolute level is Vergil and that's body not condition. Athena is one of the most powerful major gods. I think she qualifies. - I keep repeating this: 10b. Powers must be demonstrated on screen/in series. Even when it is logical/likely they could do something. She's thrown mountain and island on the myths, that's Supernatural Strength Type III: Being able to lift skyscraper size structures and moving mountains at top strength. And absolute condition is also called godly condition. - that's just bad logic, because by that line of thinking if I remove it, it isn't anymore. Now, I'd like to get answer to this question you dodged: That said, could you explain me on what you base the idea that transcendent (as in in the Wikipedia definition) means absolute condition? --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:57, April 30, 2019 (UTC) / You really keep bringing comics/manga to this when you complained few posts ago when I did the same thing. Merlin was the antichrist candidate and asmodeus is an archdemon, so i think they qualify. - Have they shown that level? Or is this once more "because they are transcendent, they have it"? Actually, if they are on that level why haven't you already added them to Users? Or Vergil to Absolute Body? That said, where are you going to move the other Users? Or for that matter, do you have Users for the other transcendent Physiologies? That is a bad line of thinking. If beerus has never been shown onscreen to destroy a universe but goku has shaken the universe multiple times, will you downplay beerus despite the fact that he has been stated to be stronger than goku? And what of whis, who has never even fought seriously in the anime but is said to be stronger than beerus? - and you nagged about me bringing comic-version of deities to this argument... B has demonstrated ability to smack around G on screen and that means he has to be able to do at least equal feats. If he's obviously stronger, that just means he can do more than G can. Athena hasn't been shown to do bigger things on screen or even hinted doing so. Like Sun Wukong clearing the universe in one leap before attaining an unbreakable body. - they gave pretty specific distance for that, and while massive it's hardly beyond universe. And he was still on Buddhas hand, so... pennywise, transcending the physical universe is a universe+ feat. - aand again, as he shown to use that level of physical/mental skills on screen? He also seems to be defeated by normal humans quite easily for something that is able to juggle galaxies if he has absolute strength. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:55, April 30, 2019 (UTC) Oh, what ever. This really hasn't been worth the time or effort we've spend on this for either of us. Go ahead, but you're on your own when people start arguing against it. Please don't claim I approved it, and no Edit/undo mess this time. If it starts for any of the pages, I'll lock them until you and whoever is against it have actually come to agreement. That said, I'd rather prefer if it was written as "Supernatural Condition or Absolute Condition" to give the widest possible range to the Users. That way you don't even need to remove the current ones, as a the number of those who actually have AC is likely pretty low. Might be a good idea to check Satanic incarnation and transcendent demon physiology while you're at it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:00, April 30, 2019 (UTC) M " I'd rather prefer if it was written as "Supernatural Condition or Absolute Condition" to give the widest possible range to the Users. That way you don't even need to remove the current ones, as a the number of those who actually have AC is likely pretty low. "-I don't mind doing that. - thanks, that'll make it very unlikely there'll be excessive arguments again the Edits. "Might be a good idea to check Satanic incarnation and transcendent demon physiology while you're at it."-What are you talking about? - I suspect that most of the higher level powers have Users that really don't belong there, but since you need to know the series/character to be sure and I don't really follow that many comics/cartoons and especially movies, well... it'd be guessing or trying to figure which story line is canon right now. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:31, April 30, 2019 (UTC) Just a little note about how powers are ordered: if they are of similar level they are in alphabetical order (element/energy for example). If they are levels of similar power, they go from least to highest level (Peak Human Condition/Enhanced Condition/Supernatural Condition/Absolute Condition for example) --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:10, April 30, 2019 (UTC) . https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:349272 AZS (talk) 05:49, May 6, 2019 (UTC) Triton What do you think of that: Triton Physiology AZS (talk) there is Demigods in variations not all of them gods they are type of fairy (linked to nereids) and fairies originally are gods of fate like titania and oberon AZS (talk) 20:33, May 6, 2019 (UTC) they are here https://www.theoi.com/greek-mythology/nymphs.html and here Faery Physiology AZS (talk) 21:57, May 6, 2019 (UTC) Dracula about dracula there are a lot of myths about him We can't to know what his race exactly sometimes human, vampire and werewolf AZS (talk) 21:57, May 6, 2019 (UTC) Goblin can you get me official thing about goblins site or book for example... AZS (talk) 00:49, May 7, 2019 (UTC) Dracula I think Dracula is Transcendent Werepire not Vampire Because He is Dragonborn, Werebat and Vampire Midgets can you bring information about midgets to me I mean: Dwarf Gnome Pygmy Homunculus Leprechaun AZS (talk) 21:57, May 7, 2019 (UTC) . see also: https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:348610 AZS (talk) 21:57, May 7, 2019 (UTC) Arabian Heroes I add arabian heroes here Mythic Heroes Physiology what do you think of Asif? AZS (talk) 01:13, May 11, 2019 (UTC) . do you mean overpower or omnipotent he overpowered but not omnipotent he just scientist and wizard do you want to know more? AZS (talk) 09:19, May 11, 2019 (UTC) briefly: he is tutor of solomon and most scientist of his followers, more than solomon himself. he managed to move: throne of bilqis in a blink of eye literally AZS (talk) 11:39, May 11, 2019 (UTC) because he can use superpower and magic at same time & he already human AZS (talk) 16:35, May 11, 2019 (UTC) humans in solomon age have innate magic and superpower making them homo magi superior about zatanna she is homo magi Alistor he is just intelligence agent not even religious even in factional stories he doesn't sound Magician AZS (talk) 07:39, May 13, 2019 (UTC) yes solomon himself can flight and control wind without magic Asif can teleport or moving fast without use magic mm theological mage? please give me link? I am curious AZS (talk) 09:26, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Light-Darkness Element aside: You can help me to improve Light-Darkness Element Manipulation AZS (talk) 09:26, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Trilogy about light-darkness; no there are difference between use Darkness and Light and combine between them he didn't said anything about trilogy but transcendent brute kuo refuse it but it is not final rejection nor outright, I know to convince kuo myself the rest of blog pages kuo refused them but he/She allowed to adding them as new variations witch I will do AZS (talk) 15:38, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Because just talking it out is so much a chore? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:06, May 13, 2019 (UTC) Funny how often both sides think that way. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:30, May 14, 2019 (UTC) Houri/Baphomet/Perfection Why, Do you want Marry to Haura? hehehe, they are really uniques and cutes every haura different from other houri in everything AZS (talk) 11:30, May 23, 2019 (UTC) about baphomet he probably demon, ghost or fallen angel but he also monotheistic god at same time Yes, recording for mystic jews' beliefs Baphomet is contradictory character and not understandable, has all omni and weak powers Complete Arsenal and Thoughtless Complete Arsenal you can't know if he omnipotent or impotent because his power depends on time for that reason I add him as Nigh Omnipotent AZS (talk) 11:30, May 23, 2019 (UTC) about Anti-God sorry I cannot help because I not used to much reading yet and my language not in required level about perfection, give me proofs so that I can help you or any users/admins will undo my edits AZS (talk) 11:30, May 23, 2019 (UTC) sorry for being late I was busy AZS (talk) 11:30, May 23, 2019 (UTC) what do you think for this now https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:AZS/Transcendent_Brute_Physiology AZS (talk) 11:30, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Kobalos https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:AZS/Kobalos_Physiology I share it before but kuo delete because I created Little People Physiology they are unique race and not deserve delete for my opinion AZS (talk) 11:54, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Houri, hhhhh I understand no they are more like type of superhuman, goblins or dwarves because they are mischievous being, crafters, trapper and archers some of kobaloi have weird skin-colour about sprite they are type of nature spirits and their size far smaller than kobaloi and more like sylphs because they are elemental of wind AZS (talk) 23:35, May 23, 2019 (UTC) Help you can help me to add applications here: https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:AZS/Superior_Transcendent_Mutant_Physiology as variations in Transcendent Mutant Physiology don't worry about users or anything you disagree with me you can add what do you see right AZS (talk) 21:26, May 24, 2019 (UTC) you can ignore my request because I didn't help you previously AZS (talk) 21:26, May 24, 2019 (UTC) Tannin What do think of Tannin Physiology? Superior Transcendent Mutant Frieza is Super Mutated Alien about rest don't worry AZS (talk) 15:02, May 26, 2019 (UTC) Tannin/Trilogy not all myths about tannin make them transcendent that depend on culture/religion/folklore etc... not every transcendent dragon deserve to be here Transcendent Dragon Physiology about trilogy see that: Trilogy you can help I need all the help I can get because I don't want that article get deleted AZS (talk) 17:28, May 27, 2019 (UTC) Tannin/Trilogy Trilogy -: I see. the message was old but if you want edit, you're welcome Tannin -: arabian version not godly like biblical and canaanite version, but in other case godly tannin is variation of transcendent dragon not transcendent dragon themself because they not have any power in applications here anyway nevermind and do not worry sorry for being rude and for being late I am not angry nor ignore I just forget that aside: I miss you dude AZS (talk) 14:37, June 10, 2019 (UTC) but if you interesting Bahamut Physiology this is arabian transcendent dragon have all powers in here Transcendent Dragon Physiology and more he is far more powerful than tannins AZS (talk) 15:04, June 10, 2019 (UTC) Help SageM trolling for me keep him distracted AZS (talk) 23:23, June 10, 2019 (UTC) also he did not watch anything about dragon ball he just try to make arguments AZS (talk) 23:23, June 10, 2019 (UTC) please I don't care if SageM right or not Trolling is Still trolling please see if you can find rational solution AZS (talk) 07:26, June 11, 2019 (UTC) Problem is not with Bahamut only every page I create or edit he makes problem with it sometime just balderdash and annoying without any edits from him AZS (talk) 09:58, June 11, 2019 (UTC) Guanches Deity okay I will I am sorry if I upsetting you about djinn and archdemon it is just exchange of views what do you think of Guanches Deity Physiology at first I doubt if maxioses angel or not but after I make simple searches I figure that out Guanches deities is Really strong and (Nigh)-Omnipotents especially Achaman and Guayota Maxios never like or akin to jinn but tibicina are type of anthro black dogs like this Shaitan Physiology AZS (talk) 10:19, June 11, 2019 (UTC) How about i make the changes THEN you lock the page? - so everyone will come to complain to my talk-page about doing that? But just so that you know the page is locked so i can't directly edit it. - uh... what pages those were? There's so much going on that I forgot. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:57, June 11, 2019 (UTC) Done. Please do try to keep this on Talk/Comments instead of becoming Edit/undo mess. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:55, June 13, 2019 (UTC) "and was also either conflated with Satan or considered Satan's father OR seducer." These are your word not mne, Rex Mundi is one of those things. If I don't own the religion, you don't too. We only take things on the wikia which have absolute certainety and honestly, what is even the point of adding him? Rex Mundi is on the page , if you believe he is satan then fine, why do you even need to add Satan on every page?Nekron2 (talk) 18:35, June 13, 2019 (UTC) SageM don't worry about him I already dealing with him kuo Ignore me and accused me I report for difference in opinions so I reported fandom administrators and they are didn't like kuo's react I will tell them how he breaks the rules AZS (talk) 19:08, June 13, 2019 (UTC) You Can Help just use that link https://fandom.zendesk.com/hc/en-us/categories/360001668553-Reporting-Problems-on-Fandom and send real violations he did pictures or links AZS (talk) 19:20, June 13, 2019 (UTC) While it isn't my problem, but as this "This is the proof that says satan and RM may have been the same entity OR his father" was above my post I thought to add my opinion to this. As it does basis of fact, how about adding both Lucifer/RM to Users while keeping them separate with a note descripting their relationship? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:15, June 13, 2019 (UTC) Yes anything against rules like that AZS (talk) 21:53, June 13, 2019 (UTC) I was wrong too but he gone far which make me very angry AZS (talk) 21:53, June 13, 2019 (UTC) SageM he always bother me about false information or anything he disagree with and he just bubbling to me without give me evidence and playing Innocent to Kuo I aware of that I am over-reacting but see if you can help me about that AZS (talk) 22:17, June 13, 2019 (UTC) Rude words and bad words are not allowed, try to be more kind, do not fight like animals.~~User talk:Arquetion